


Fucking Furries, Right?

by Miner5431



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: (Having a tail.... Jeremy just.... Nngh), (Just briefly), (LIke jeremy is just too eager okay), (Like he's all green), (Not really used??), Bondage, Bottom Michael, Christine comes in at the end, Christine is an actor, Collars, Dom Michael, Dom/sub, Dominant Bottom, Dominant Michael, Dominant!Bottom!Trans Michael, Established Relationship, F/M, Gags, I think that's everything, Jeremy is a musician (I dont care its not mentioned I love it okay), Light Bondage, Light Spanking, Like so much fuck, M/M, Mainly Nonverbal Jeremy, Master Michael, Master/Pet, Michael does something with video games, Michael fucking swears a lot, Multi, Nonverbal Communication, Nonverbal Demands, Pet Play, Petplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Previously Established Safewords, Punishment, Puppy Jeremy, Puppy Play, Safewords, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Submissive Jeremy, Tail Kink, The title is so stupid but I couldnt think of anything, Top Jeremy, Topping from the Bottom, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Michael, Use of clit to describe Michael's bits, bondage tape, but not really, but that's all, hand signals, i can't think of any more tags, i didn't even proofread this, pretty much no plot, probably designs them or makes music for them, stop judging me, this is kinky shit, this is way too long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miner5431/pseuds/Miner5431
Summary: Jeremy has an urge.





	Fucking Furries, Right?

Jeremy didn't even bother to knock, already twisting the spare key in the lock and gripping at the door's handle. He let out a soft sigh, trying to make a mental note to actually look for his key because come on, it had stickers from both his boyfriend and his girlfriend on it, which meant it was very, very special. He pulled out the key and pushed the door open, turning around to shut it behind him.

He set the key down on it's little shelf, in the tiny, colourful plastic box labled 'Spare!' in Christine's handwriting. He quickly got his shoes off and pushed them into the corner, also pulling off his jacket and hanging it up on one of the hooks beside the key shelf. He made his way to the stairs, thinking the whole time and trying to resist the urge to drop to his knees right where he was or bring his hands up to his chest.

Instead, he just distracted himself, biting at the inside of his cheek. He flinched slightly at the pain, as if he hadn't been excepting it, but that didn't stop him. If he knew his boyfriend, he should be home by now. He paused a little bit in front of their room, noticing the door was open slightly. He knew he was the last one out that morning, and he didn't leave it open so it seemed he was right.

He crept closer, peeking through the gap, which happened to be just wide enough for him to look in with just one eye. Yup. There was his boyfriend, just as he had expected, sitting cross legged on the bed, his wireless headphones on and seeming very invested in whatever he was doing, typing away on his laptop and chatting with many, many hand movements.

Jeremy just watched for a moment, grinning at his boyfriend before the urge suddenly came back, and he bit his lip, moving back slightly. He was a man on a mission, damn it. He slowly pushed open the door, making his way inside and catching Michael's attention.

"Hey, what's..." Michael trailed off and Jeremy suddenly dropped to his knees beside the bed. He looked concerned for a moment, until he took in the expression on his face and understood. He kept his eyes on Jeremy, mumbling "Sorry, the boyf needs me." before tapping at something and pulling his headphones off.

Jeremy could vaguely hear the yell of "Get some ass, babe!" before the headphones hit the bed and his attention was back fully on Michael. He tilted his head slightly, watching as he pushed his laptop to the opposite corner of the bed, out of the way, and then moved towards Jeremy, standing up. Michael walked across the room to the dresser and opened the bottom drawer. Jeremy's mouth fell open slightly as he let out a quiet whine, knowing exactly what was coming.

As he walked back with one arm full, Michael pointed downwards with two fingers, keeping them spread slightly. While he set up everything on the side of the bed, Jeremy quickly obeyed the command, staying on his knees but spreading his legs and moving his eyes down. He was about to move his hands, before he frowned, and looked up at Michael again, head tilted again as he lifted his hands to his chest, curling his fingers into loose fists.

He gave a few soft pants at the approving smile he received, and quickly brought his eyes back down. He waited patiently for Michael to finish. Well, mostly patiently. It didn't take this long normally, did it? He narrowed his eyes, nose scrunching up slightly as he gave a low, almost growling whine. All it did was get Michael to turn around, lightly tapping him on the nose a few times "Bad boy. Do you need a punishment?" He spoke softly, but firmly.

Jeremy gave another whine, but it was softer than the first, more apologetic. Michael smiled. "That's it." He commented, and grabbed something off the bed. Without even having to be told, Jeremy tilted his head back, exposing his neck.

"Good boy." He murmured, lightly patting Jeremy's hair before the sound of a buckle being undone was heard. Jeremy did his best not to squirm as he felt a hand lightly on his neck, tracing along the skin before finally, finally, he felt the leather of the collar, which was quickly around his neck, and he could feel Michael lean over him to do it up. It seemed to fit perfectly, at least to Jeremy, and he gave a soft, content sound.

Michael pulled back, hooking his finger through the ring that came off the front of it and tugging lightly. Jeremy obeyed without hesitation, moving his fists to the ground to support his weight as his body shifted forwards. Michael pointed to him, and then patted the bed. This time, he received a confused look. He patted the bed again, and Jeremy did his best to jump up instead of standing.

One he was up, Michael gave the signal from before, two fingers pointed down and spread. Jeremy got back into the position, on his knees with his legs spread, eyes down, and hands up by his chest. Once again, Michael tugged on the ring, and Jeremy listened, shifting forwards. He realised the new command once Michael praised him again, ruffling his hair.

"Good boy. That's perfect." He grinned, then pointed back to the ground, with one finger this time. Jeremy moved off the bed, standing with his head tilted downwards, waiting. Michael grabbed at his shirt, pulling up slightly before stepping back. Jeremy whined softly, but did as requested, pulling off his shirt and pushing it into Michael's hands.

He took the shirt and put it down by the wall, before walking back. He noticed Jeremy was still wearing his jeans, and watched him expectantly for a moment, before he frowned slightly "Where are you?".

Jeremy's eyes widened slightly, and he took a moment to respond, shaking his head "Green, really green..." He whispered, and quickly fell back to being nonverbal, moving up to Michael and grabbing one of his hands, moving it to the edge of his pants, giving a tiny whine again.

He got the message and dropped down to his knees, gently putting a hand over Jeremy's crotch and nearly gasping at how hard he was already. He unbuttoned his jeans and then leaned in, looking up at him teasingly before carefully grabbing the zipper between his teeth and pulling down slowly. Once they were unzipped, he pulled them down and quickly went to work, mouthing over his cock through his boxers.

Jeremy gasped, tensing up slightly and moaning softly. Michael just kept moving, lightly pressing kisses there, roughly sucking at him here. After a moment, he actually pulled down Jeremy's boxers, letting them fall around his ankles with his jeans.

"So nice and hard for me... What a good boy." He mumbled, moving down to light gently at his base, occasionally flicking his tongue down to his balls for just a second, or licking a stripe up to just under the head. He finally grinned up at him and took him halfway into his mouth before he stayed still, just sucking softly.

After a few seconds of that, Jeremy started trying to thrust into his mouth, and he gladly allowed him to. Once he realised Michael was letting him, he quickly brought his hands down, digging into his hair and pushing his hips forwards, half watching for any signs of discomfort. Slowly, he pulled back, almost all the way out, and then back in. He picked up speed with every few thrusts until he was just fucking Michael's face.

At some point, Michael had stuck a hand down his own pants, and they were both moaning, lost in their own little world by now, where it was just them. Suddenly, Jeremy's hips stuttered a bit, and he pulled out quickly, leaving Michael breathing heavily, eyes flying open at the sudden movement "Ah... F.. Fuck..". He pulled his hand out of his pants as he came back down from his almost-orgasm high, trying to ignore the way his hips tried to follow, desperate for more friction.

Jeremy fell to his knees in front of Michael, leaving them around the same height, and blindly grasped at his clothes, pulling at them until Michael had to grab his hands and move them. He whined quietly, but put his hands on the ground.

Michael reached under the back of the oversized shirt he was wearing and fumbled around, before he gave a quiet sigh. He stuck his hands through the opposite arm holes and did a bit of pulling and struggling, and finally got off the bra he had put on, seeing as his binder had been on all day. He tossed it off to the side and stood up. Jeremy waited and watched as he pulled down both his boxers and pants in one move, also kicking them away and just deciding to keep the shirt on.

Michael patted the bed and, after a moment, Jeremy climbed on again. He looked over to Michael who twirled one finger in the air, pointed away from him, and then pointed down with four fingers spread apart. Jeremy paused to think over the commands before he obeyed, turning away from Michael in the direction he had pointed and getting onto his elbows and knees.

He kept his knees spread as far as they could be without getting uncomfortable while also having his ass in the air, letting his chest fall to the bed. He nuzzled his face into the sheets, cock practically leaking between his legs. He heard the soft clicks of a cap being opened and closed a few seconds after.

Before he could even process it, he flinched, feeling two cold, lubed up fingers circling at his entrance and one finger lightly trailing along the underside of his cock. He pushed back against the fingers eagerly, but that just resulted in the hand coming away from his cock and swatting his ass. He whined, letting it trail off into a moan as he felt one of the fingers slowly pressing against his hole.

He whimpered, begging for more without using his voice, and he suddenly gasped, pushing back into it as the finger was pushed halfway in. That got him another smack, harder this time, and the finger moved almost painfully slow. He looked back, seeing Michael standing behind him, and grunted quietly as he sped up. Michael gently rubbed and occasionally pinched his ass, and it wasn't long before he felt the second finger joining the first.

Jeremy moaned quietly as Michael got into a pattern. He went faster, curled his fingers around and more often than not brushed against his prostrate before slowing down until he was almost completely still and repeating.

After a few more moments of this, Michael pulled away, leaving Jeremy groaning quietly. He came back within seconds though, and after hearing a click again, Jeremy felt something slightly bigger was there to replace Michael's fingers. He gasped softly and instantly tried to push back, whimpering and moaning to try and beg for the tail plug. Michael pulled it away as Jeremy buried his face into the sheets again, and started to lube it up properly.

After he made sure it was coated nicely, he closed the cap on the lube and brought it back to Jeremy's hole, gently starting to push it in. Jeremy moaned, practically shaking at just the feeling. Sure, he knew he had liked tails and things on girls sometimes, but it was still a bit of a shock he liked them so much on himself. Nevertheless, he accepted this kink, and as soon as Michael made sure it was in properly, he started shaking his hips, making the tail wag as he panted.

"There we go, good boy." Michael praised, petting his back as he looked over everything he brought "You want to test something new today, pup?" He grabbed something and looked to Jeremy for an answer, seeing him tilt hid head then nod. Michael smiled, and went back to everything set out. He grabbed a pair of soft, floppy ears they had bought a while ago, and gently put the headband on Jeremy.

"Such a pretty pup. Good boy." He kissed his cheek, and grabbed the black leash, setting it down beside Jeremy for now. He picked up the roll of pink bondage tape with little hearts on it, picked out by Christine, of course, and moved back to his spot behind Jeremy "Okay, pup, legs up."

Jeremy obeyed easily, adjusting his position to be on his hands and knees instead and bending his legs so his calves were against his thighs. Michael started just under his ankle and around the tops of his thighs for the first part, doing the left leg and then the right leg, and repeating the process lower down, until he was sure Jeremy's legs would stay in place.

Finally, he grabbed the last thing, the ball gag. They hadn't tried it before, so Michael held it up so he could see it first "Where are you?" He watched his reaction carefully.

Like before, he took a moment to respond, but mumbled "Green.", allowing Michael to put the gag into his mouth and buckle it behind his head.

Again, Michael watched him, asking "Where are you?". This time, instead of trying to use his voice, Jeremy patted the bed a few times, quickly. Michael nodded softly, and grabbed the leash, clipping it to the collar before he reached off the the side, grabbing a condom and the lube. He quickly tore open the wrapper and pulled it out, watching Jeremy squirm.

He made his way between Jeremy's legs, rolled the condom on, and got to work lubing him up. Once he was done he climbed into the bed, grabbing onto the leash and moving away enough so he had room to lie on his back, legs spread and bent up slightly. Gently, he tugged on the leash, and Jeremy instantly crawled a bit closer, stepping over Michael slightly so he could put a hand on either side of him.

Michael frowned softly, pulling on the leash again "Come on now, don't leave me waiting, pup.". In response, Jeremy gave a soft sound, somewhere between a whine and a moan, and he 'pawed' at Michael's side, causing him to lift his hips off the bed slightly, closer to Jeremy's cock. For a few seconds, Jeremy just stayed still and looked down at him, until he received another light pull and a moan from Michael.

At that, Jeremy slowly moved forwards, positioning himself and thrusting in, watching Michael's face as he did. Just watching Michael's expressions could have Jeremy practically cumming in seconds sometimes. He moved slowly until he was all the way in, before pulling out halfway and thrusting back in slightly harder.

"Fuck, speed up, pup... I can take it." Michael groaned, and Jeremy obeyed, moving faster and leaning over Michael, burying his face into his neck. He continued this pace for a little longer, until Michael was grunting and moaning quietly, whispering for him to just go faster already, you fuck.

Suddenly, Michael jumped, feeling nails dig into his hips and Jeremy going a bit faster and more than a little bit harder. Michael moaned lowly, thrusting his hips up to meet Jeremy's.

While he did that, Jeremy brought his hand from Michael's hip to his clit, randomly alternating between pinching it and rubbing small circles on and around it. Michael gasped quietly "Ngh.... Come on, come on. I want you to fuck me as hard and fast as you can, please, god. Jer, please." He mumbled.

Jeremy moved his fingers faster, hips staying at the same pace. With a bit more begging and a harsh tug from Michael, Jeremy quickly sped up, causing both of them to moan. "Good boy, good boy, that's it.." Michael grunted, head thrown back into the sheets.

It wasn't long until both boys were panting softly, Michael pulling on Jeremy's leash and whispering dirty things to him with each thrust, until he suddenly shook "Ah! Fuck, fuck, right there, damn, keep going, right there, please!"

Jeremy, being the good boy he almost always was for Michael, did exactly as he said, hitting the same spot over and over. Soon, Michael was just left groaning and spasming, thighs tightening around Jeremy as he called out wordlessly, mixed in with various swears and Jeremy's name.

Just watching him pushed Jeremy over the edge as well, and his hips stuttered before he shoved in all the way and came, moaning as loudly as he could around the gag, almost being louder than Michael. He shoved his face back into Michael's shoulder and slumped over him, trying to catch his breath.

Seeing as Jeremy was no help aside from rolling them onto their sides, Michael started to move away, biting his lip a bit as Jeremy slipped out of him. He grabbed the edge of the condom, carefully pulling it off and tying it. He moved to stand up, and grunted quietly, but kept going, wanting to let Jeremy slip back into his regular headspace at his own pace.

He walked over to the bathroom, throwing away the condom and grabbing two small cloths. Making sure he didn't need anything else at the moment, he headed back over, sitting down beside Jeremy and gently unbuckling the gag for him. Jeremy opened his mouth, allowing him to take it out, and next the collar and leash came off. He took the bondage tape off of his legs, balling it up and setting it off to the side. Finally, he slowly pulled out the plug, and Jeremy sat up, watching him carefully.

"You okay? Do you need anything?" Michael spoke quietly, already getting to work on cleaning him up.

Jeremy smiled gently "Just some water, that would be great. And some cuddles."

"Of course, you were so good for me, how could I deny you of anything?" Michael grinned, watching Jeremy's previously only slightly rosy cheeks turn red. He stood up once he finished cleaning him off, and went back to the bathroom, grabbing one of the cups they had brought up, making sure it was clean. He filled it about halfway, and then cleaned himself up, tossing both cloths into the corner.

He headed back over again, grabbing their boxers on the way and handing Jeremy the water. He slipped on his own boxers, and helped Jeremy into his, before climbing into the bed. Jeremy drank slowly, setting the cup on the bedside table once he was done and moving over to cuddle into Michael's side. He looked up at him, smiling "That was good for you, right?" He questioned, always wanting to make sure.

"Oh, fuck, Jeremy. It was amazing. You're perfect. Like a... a fuckin... Sex god. Yeah, that." Michael nodded, and kissed his forehead.

Little did Michael know, that triggered a pretty rambly Jeremy "Oh my god, thank goodness, Micha. God, you were so pretty, looked so nice, I could hardly wait to take you, wish I could of told you... I love you so much, you know that?"

Suddenly, both boys jumped when the front door slammed and there was a loud "Honey, I'm home!" from downstairs.

Michael grinned at Christine's voice, and called down "Upstairs! Come cuddle us!"

It was barely more than two seconds before Jeremy could hear rushed footsteps, a tiny pause and a yelp, and then Chris had burst into the room. She grinned, and crawled in with them, gladly doing her best to wrap her arms around both of them from the other side of Jeremy.

"So, how did the practice go?" Michael questioned, as Jeremy preferred to just enjoy their warm bodies and the sound of their voices.

With that, Christine started going on about the newest play they were working on and how that cute-shut up Michael it's not like we're very monogamous anyways-new actor had done his little monologue perfectly, and he didn't even use a script!

The boys smiled and listened, and they were all happy.

...

...

Later, Michael went back to his computer, only to see a message saying 'you kind of forgot to hang up, babe <3 (btw, that sounded hot. Not saying im interested or anything but I'm not saying im not)'. Fuck, he was smart, wasn't he?

**Author's Note:**

> I made a good choice for my first story.


End file.
